


"La recompensa de Zinnia"

by Solidius



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Large Breasts, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidius/pseuds/Solidius
Summary: Después de los eventos del capitulo Delta, Zinnia decide recompensar a nuestro héroe de una manera bastante adulta.
Relationships: Higana | Zinnia/Yuuki | Brendan
Kudos: 1





	"La recompensa de Zinnia"

-No puedo creerlo- mirando al cielo, Zinnia miraba con asombro como un enorme dragón verde montado por el nuevo héroe del mundo. Nunca en su vida pensó que un simple adolecente sería capaz de cambiar la historia de esa forma y menos en tan poco tiempo. El joven solo bajó de su dragón y volvió a encerrarlo en su pokebola, su misión para destruir el meteorito terminó y obtuvó un nuevo pokemon como bono- ¡Lo lograste! ¡Salvaste al mundo!- llena de felicidad, la mujer no tardó ni un minuto en correr contra el joven y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Brendan se sorprendió más con eso que por la batalla en el espacio. Al ser tan alta, las mejillas del joven tenían acceso directo a los pechos de Zinnia. Aunque ella no notara, la calidez de su piel y su aroma femenino eran “súper efectivos” contra las hormonas del chico. El contacto se prolongó un poco hasta que ella empezó a notar como el cuerpo de su amigo estaba empezando a calentarse. Su cara lo delataba, ese nerviosismo inexperto pero alegre al sentir el cuerpo de una mujer tan cerca ¿Estaría mal? En lugar molestarse, Zinnia parecía alegre al verlo así.

-Bueno ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte todo el trabajo?- con un risa macabra, la mujer empezó acarició la nuca de Brendan con una misteriosa gentileza. A cada segundo, el rostro del joven se hundía más entre sus pechos y mucho más en sus fantasías; como Zinnia deseaba –Pues, he notado como miras a esa chica que vive junto a ti- con la imagen de May en su cabeza, Brendan reaccionó algo sorprendido por el detalle pero eso perdió importancia cuando Zinnia sujeto sus hombros con fuerza. No se le escaparía ahora…- Creo que, como recompensa, puedo introducirte un poco al mundo “adulto”-

Zinnia bajo su cabeza hasta que atrapó los labios del joven un sorpresivo beso. Succionando su aliento y tomando total libertad del cuerpo del joven. Brendan salió de su sorpresa un poco después pero no terminaría con el acto rápido. Los labios de Zinnia eran tan cálidos y su sabor era maravilloso, sus manos se colocaron detrás de la nuca de ella solo para profundizar su beso aún más. Húmedo, salvaje, tan erótico, sentían el tenue cosquilleo de sus lenguas tocarse. Lentamente, Zinnia se separó de él dejando un tenue hilo acuoso entre sus labios.

-Nada mal, héroe-susurró ella en un tono erótico acariciando el rostro del acalorado joven con su mano derecha-Esto es solo el comienzo de tu premio real- con su izquierda, Zinnia buscó, detrás de su capa, los nudos de su ropa para soltarlos uno por uno.

Su blusa cayó primero, dejando a la vista sus bellos senos frente al excitado joven. Luego se tomó algo de tiempo para bajar su short y enseñar su ajustada ropa interior negra cubrir lo más prohibido de su cuerpo. Brendan estaba hipnotizado por su belleza, algo que ella adoraba. Decidió recostarse sobre su capa, abrir sus piernas frente a él y masajear sus grandes pechos para que todas ideas del joven se transformen solo en deseos sobre su cuerpo.

-Ven aquí, héroe-

Dejando su ropa atrás, Brendan no perdió el tiempo ya que sus manos tomaron esos sabrosos pechos al instante. Esa piel tan suave y caliente, el joven dejaba que sus dedos jueguen frotando los excitados pezones de Zinnia y causando leves gemidos en ella. Los labios no se resistieron, la mujer gimió violentamente cuando Brendan empezó a besar sus aureolas antes de succionar sus pechos por completo. Los mamaba, lamia, acariciaba y repetía la operación hasta que la misma Zinnia empezó a tocar sus límites.

-Ah, basta- entre gemidos, ella apartó a Brendan de sus pechos con algo de fuerza-No vas aprender de mujeres solo con mis pechos, tengo más que enseñarte – Zinnia sujetó la mano de Brendan, guiando por su cuerpo en busca de sexo. Luego de frotar su suave vientre, los dedos del joven sintieron el tierno tacto de las bragas de Zinnia. Sobre su monte, su clítoris ocultaba sus húmedos labios que manchaban su prenda. Incluso bajó cubierta, las yemas del joven se hundían entre los labios bajos de Zinnia causando los cosquilleos más placenteros en el cuerpo de la mujer-Si, justo ahí- gritó al instante que Brendan frotó su acalorada entrepierna.

Intoxicado de lujuria, el joven entrenador pokemon volvió a succionar los pechos de la mujer sin detener sus masajes. La cabeza de Zinnia estaba atrapada en un fuego sexual mientras luchaba por respirar entre cada gemido. No aguantaría mucho, esas caricias tan sucias sobre su cuerpo estaban acabando con ella. Intentó detenerlo pero no pudo, en un segundo, sus piernas temblaron junto a un profundo gemido que sorprendió al joven aun lamiendo sus suaves pechos.

-Uh, eres un…- dijo entre suspiros-… Bastardo muy hábil- disfrutó las caricias de Brendan de sobremanera, llegar al climax antes que su presa le lastimó el orgullo aunque no fuera su culpa. Era ella la dominante, no podía dejar que el niño llevé las cuerdas del sexo sin experiencia- ¡Ahora veras!- molesta, Zinnia levantó sus piernas atrapando a Brendan en una llave de lucha. El joven terminó cayendo de espalda al suelo y ella sobre él, ahora las cosas serían como ella deseaba- No puedes hacerme venir y no esperar una reprimenda-

Sobre él, Zinnia colocó sus rodillas juntó a la cadera del joven y recargó todo su peso sobre él. Quería besarlo, lamer sus abdominales o morder su cuello pero sus sueños estaban atrapados dentro un bóxer oscuro. Brendan estaba “muy” alegre, ella sonrió pasando su mano en toda la extensión de su miembro hasta sentir la punta atrapada dentro de su elástico. Mordió sus labios gustosa, el miembro del entrenador era solo de ella. Lo tomó con su mano sintiendo que tan duro y caliente estaba producto de su deseo por ella. Era reconfortante, subió su cadera sobre su miembro dejando que sean los labios de su vagina quien atiendan los deseos del joven.

-Uh, esa cara me gusta- Brendan estaba conteniéndose como podía tal como ella deseaba. Se inclinó nuevamente y, gracias a su altura, podía dejar caer sus pechos sobre el rostro del joven-Sé que los amas, cómelos- Brendan no necesitaba ordenes, su boca tomó inconscientemente posesión de sus pezones. Era demasiado, sus manos se aferraban a las nalgas de ella como si tuviera miedo se lo dejase y luchaba por respirar sin soltar esos pezones tan suculentos. Zinnia sonrió, sentía los violentos latidos del miembro del joven y no tardó en tomarlo con ambas manos y apuntarlo hacia arriba. Finalmente, se rindió. Un violento disparo blanco sorprendió a la mujer chocando contra la parte baja de su pecho. Toda la ardiente esencia de Brendan se derramaba sobre su estómago, deslizándose espesamente hasta sus húmedas bragas-Ah, cuanta potencia- dijo Zinnia en un tono burlón al mismo tiempo juntaba algo de ese semen caliente entre sus dedos- Jeje ¿Lo necesitabas, verdad?- Brendan suspiraba cansado pero su cuerpo no lo estaba, Zinnia aun lo sentía duro y vibrante en sus manos, tal como le gustaba- Bueno, basta de juegos-levantándose un poco, la mujer lamió sus labios aun sosteniendo el miembro del chico con su mano- Es hora que seas mío-

Con lentitud, Zinnia tomó la parte bajo de sus bragas para hacerlas a un lado. Brendan miró enamorado su vagina, rosada y brillante por todos esos fluidos eróticos. Ella empezó frotando el glande del joven en sus labios liberando un gemido compartido por ambos hasta que, finalmente, ingresó a su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien, tan justo y ardiente, las caderas de Zinnia bajaron hasta que sus caderas chocaron al final. Era bueno que ella no sea virgen, Brendan estaba muy ansioso por seguir hasta que tocó lo profundo del cuerpo de ella. “¿Te gusta?” dijo ella solo sonriendo ante esa cara de placer, ya no había marcha atrás, él ya era su amante.

Zinnia tomó con sus brazos la cabeza de Brendan, sus boca volvieron a unirse en un beso salvaje. El joven respondió al instante mientras sus manos presionaban con locura las nalgas de ella, de no ser por antes, se hubiera corrido solo al entrar en ella. Con sus besos acalorados, las caderas de ella empezaron a moverse formando los primeros embates de la pareja. Con el tiempo, sus movimientos empezaron a acelerarse. Los pechos de Zinnia bailaban al copas de sus embates furiosos donde el miembro del joven salía y entraba de su cuerpo con locura. Sus cuerpos se abrazaban en un festín prohibido de gemidos y sudor. Brendan era inexperto pero su vigor sorprendía a Zinnia, sus caderas chocaban tan fuerte como una locomotora a todo dar. Sus sexos estaban ardiendo, tan ansiosos por calmar su hambre del otro que ni pensaban en sus acciones. Zinnia no dejaba de gemir, no podía detener su cuerpo, sentía como el placer nublaba su mente. Arqueó su espalda de golpe, podía sentir como el fin se acercaba mucho más fuerte que el primero. Brendan se volvía loco besándola, mamándole los pezones, presionando sus caderas con toda su fuerza, estaba envenado de locura tal como ella. Levantando su rostro, Zinnia dejo temblar todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el choqué más brutal entre sus caderas llegó. La mujer pudo sentir varios golpes ardientes dentro de su vientre, los 2 llegaron al mismo tiempo y ella no podía estar más feliz. El tibio esperma de Brendan llenó más que nunca el útero de Zinnia dejándola muy feliz pero muy cansada.

-Uff, eres genial- cuando su lujuria fue zaceada finalmente, la pelinegra dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el chico. Él le respondió con un abrazo mientras ponía su rostro sobre los pecho de ella, podía sentir como su corazón latía con locura- Creo que por algo eres el campeón y el héroe de Hoenn- finalmente, la mujer lo abrazó también y besó su frente antes de acomodarse junto a él sobre su capa- Tenía razón al elegirte- finalmente solo lo peinó un poco y cerró sus ojos para volver a besarlo- Eres más especial de lo que esperaba-  
\-------------------------------


End file.
